Tenten (Crack) Pairings Plot Bunny Collection
by GoldenDragonClouds
Summary: A Naruto Plot Bunny Collection by me because my yet-unpublished stories folder is overflowing with little fics, ficlets, and drabbles. Because ALSIFNWELIMAW, that's why. Depending on the reaction these might evolve into fully-fledged fics. Perhaps. Maybe. Might. ... Also because I'm a shameless Tenten fangirl. Here we go. Ficlet 3: Dress. One-sided NejiTen.
1. 1: Talking Shougi

**Tenten (Crack) Pairings Plot Bunny Collection  
**A _Naruto _Plot Bunny Collection  
**By:** GoldenDragonClouds

**Author's Note (the first and last that will be at the beginning of the page):**

I give up! I have way too many drabble-sized "fics" in my yet-unpublished folder that I've nearly given up on trying to make into an actual fic. I'll be uploading them one by one, every single drabble, fic, and idea blob. Depending on the reaction these might evolve into fully-fledged fics. Perhaps. Maybe. Might.

...

Also because I'm a shameless Tenten fangirl.

Here we go.

* * *

**1. Talking Shougi  
**Pairing: Tenten/Shikamaru**  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

**Talking Shougi**

They'd bonded over shogi.

It was weird, because Tenten almost never played board games, never planned ahead, and was on the loudest, rashest team in the village while Shikamaru was quiet and laid back, but quickly becoming the king of all things intellectual and analytical.

One day during another of her frequent diplomatic visits to Konoha, Temari had all but dragged Tenten over to the Nara Clan Compound when the two rivals and unofficial best friends had found each other during a mutual free time. The two girls had jumped right into a shogi game Shikamaru had just started to set up for himself, and one thing led to another and ever since then it had become a tradition for Tenten and Shikamaru to meet up for shogi and maybe cloud watching every Saturday afternoon at 1300 hours.

"And," Shikamaru had admitted to Chouji, "she's actually not all that troublesome." Ino, who had been eavesdropping, winked suggestively at him. Shikamaru only raised an eyebrow at her, used to her antics.

Of course, being used to her antics hadn't prepared him for the amount of badgering Ino would have in store about the nonexistent relationship between him and Tenten. Luckily she hadn't brought it up to her kunoichi friends yet - Shikamaru knew that he would already be dead by the hands of one Hyuga Neji if that had been the case.

* * *

Reviews are love!

Ja Ne,  
~Golden


	2. 2: Stereo Systems

**Tenten (Crack) Pairings Plot Bunny Collection  
**A _Naruto _Plot Bunny Collection  
**By:** GoldenDragonClouds

Here we go.

* * *

**2. Stereo Systems  
**Characters: Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata  
Pairings: N/A

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

**Stereo Systems**

"Ino! Could the music be _any_ louder?!" Sakura exclaimed as she entered Ino's room. "Poor Hinata's covering her ears over here!"

"You call this loud?" Tenten asked, raising her voice over the music. She stuck out her tongue. "Gai-sensei has speakers _way _louder than these. It was crazy. He brought us over to his house one day when we were just made Genin, and made us do 'youthful aerobics' with the music up really high. Sometimes I honestly I think he might be deaf, with all that shouting he does. _I _might have gone deaf that day." She shook her head at the memory.

Sakura looked aghast. "Oh my god," she gasped, "I feel so sorry for you."

Tenten grinned sheepishly. "I shouldn't complain, though. My team is awesome. And _yes_, I'm saying that about Lee and Gai, Sakura."

Sakura stared at her, open-mouthed, and Hinata giggled lightly. Meanwhile, Ino had been standing off to the side after having toned down the volume, a gleam in her eyes as she considered different possibilities.

"Tenten!" she suddenly called out.

"Hmm?" Tenten looked up from her cup, which she had been twisting this way and that, obviously trying to read her tea leaves. Her eyes narrowed at the look on Ino's face. "What do you want?" she asked cautiously, and Ino's grin widened.

"Gai-sensei's stereo system is that great?"

"Um... I guess? It was really loud." Tenten said, oblivious to Sakura's frantic "stop!" signals. "Why?" she asked, looking up from her cup again.

Ino closed her eyes and smirked. "Perfect!" she clapped her hands, opening her eyes once more to find Tenten and Hinata looking at her curiously, Sakura already having put her face between her hands. "Party at Gai-sensei's!" she declared to the horror of the girls next to her.

"No," Sakura moaned as Tenten sputtered.

"Are you crazy? And you think he'd just... let you?"

Ino blinked up at her. "...Yes?"

Sakura and Tenten smacked their foreheads simultaneously.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I... don't even know. This just came up one day when my friend came back from a party in the middle of the night and was complaining about the intensity of the music there... I think this originally was supposed to be integrated into one of my other fics, but I don't even remember which one it was supposed to go into by now. Perhaps it was even one of the others that I'm planning to post to this collection.

Reviews are love!

Ja Ne,  
~Golden


	3. 3: Dress

**Tenten (Crack) Pairings Plot Bunny Collection  
**A _Naruto _Plot Bunny Collection  
**By:** GoldenDragonClouds

Here we go.

* * *

**3. Dress**  
Pairings: One-sided NejiTen

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

**Dress**

She was wearing a dress. A _dress_.

A little black dress so short that he - and everyone else for that matter - could see the overwhelming majority of her nicely toned thighs…

How scandalous.

He had never seen her in any such article of clothing - it had always been Chinese style shirts and shorts for her. Her hair was up, but tonight it was held into a twist by an elaborate pin… a curl had escaped the fancy hairdo and rested against her nape, giving him thoughts that he didn't quite wish to entertain.

He gritted his teeth as she slinked over to her - their - target and caught and held his attention. Had all kunoichi taken classes in seduction? Never had he seen Tenten act in such a sexual manner but whatever she was doing, it was working.

Neji looked away from his teammate as she pulled their target into a searing kiss, only to snap his own head back forcefully. It was a mission. _They were on a mission. _

Neji clenched his fists once more before letting out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when Tenten released their target from her kiss. Focus. Don't look away, just focus on the mission.

He gritted his teeth when he saw Tenten throwing her head back in laughter, exposing her smooth, long, neck... but he forced himself to stay and watch.

It was only a mission.

He needed to focus.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
This one was also originally supposed to be integrated into one of my other fics, but it just didn't make it.  
Also because I just love torturing Neji.

Reviews are love!

Ja Ne,  
~Golden


End file.
